This invention relates to an improvement of an electronic musical instrument capable of automatically processing the performance of bass tones and chord tones.
In a prior art electronic musical instrument, in order to automatically perform base tones, a plurality of keys on the manual keyboard section are depressed according to chords, and the chords are judged from the depressed keys thereby producing tones, one after another, according to a predetermined rhythm, by utilizing the root note tone and the subordinate note tones of the chord as the bass tones. At this time, the tones of the plurality of selected keys are also generated simultaneously as the chord tones at a desired timing. For this reason, where a desired chord is selected at the keyboard section, the chord tones and the bass tones are simultaneously produced. However, since the relationship between the chord tone performance and the bass tone performance is determined by operation of a single keyboard, there is a defect that the musical interest decreases greatly.